half_blood_vengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Donna
History "Chauncey Donna grew up always having an appreciation for beauty and art. He was often teased because of it, but many years of practice, Chauncey mastered the art of glass blowing and eventually opened up his own shop called Donna Days in St. Helens, England. He didn't make much money from the business, but he refused to close it down because he loved it so much, and was able to barely make it by on his own. One day, when Chauncey was admiring the light reflecting off of one of his creations in various colors, a woman walked into the store to browse. She was fairly young, around Chauncey's age, and seemed to have an obsession over colors of all kinds. She appeared to be captivated by Chauncey's work, and praised him on his beautiful craftsmanship and the passion he had for his work. Chauncey couldn't help but fal in love with the way the light seemed to radiate off her and dance off his glass creations. She bought several of his pieces and Chauncey asked if he could take her to dinner. Their relationship grew from there and one day Chauncey asked her to marry him. Iris, as she indeed was, agreed. A year or so later, Kylie was born to them and though they were rather poor, they were a happy family. Chauncey worked two jobs while Iris stayed home with Kylie. However, things went wrong when Iris told Chauncey she could no longer take care of their daughter and needed to leave. Chauncey was devastated when Iris disappeared, leaving him with Kylie just a promise that she would return when the time was right for her daughter. This is where things got bad. At this time, Kylie was about four years old. Chauncey was so grieved by Iris' disappearance that his life began to go downwards. He stopped making glass and was fired from his other job for continuous outbursts of anger at customers.He got a new job at a bar, but this resulted in him often coming home wasted and even more volatile than he normally was. He began to take his anger out on Kylie when she was almost six. For years Kylie was physically abused by her father, as well as went thorugh some other unnamed abuse. She grew up hating her father and tried to run away multiple times, but was always found. Her at-home life caused her to be quite closed off at school and she was always struggling with to find herself. She went through a fewboyfriends, but all of them were either unfaithful or mildly abusive in some way or another. Kylie's hatred for her father grew to a bitter grudge against all men and boys in general. When she was thirteen, a satyr found her and tried to help her to camp, but Kylie refused to go with him since he was male. A year later, when she was fourteen, Artemis caught notice of Kylie's troubled life style and how she still managed to keep her strong spirit, despite the down spiral her life had taken. She offered her a position in the Hunters, and Kylie took it. Over the years of being in the Hunters, Artemis helped Kylie to truly find herelf. Iris also came baught to her daughter's life for a short time, to explain some things to her as well as to ask for her forgiveness. Kylie eventually came to understand her mother's choices, although she was still upset at what Iris had left her to live with her entire life. Iris gave Kylie the gift of her sword as a way to always remember that she could conquer anything, if she just had the will. After this, Kylie was able to become more of her own person. She dyed her hair bright red and became to flamboyant extrovert she was always meant to be. However, she maintained her distrust for men and dislikes being around them if it's not necessary. After about ten years of service to the hunters, Kylie was promoted to Lieutenant when the former girl of the position died in combat. Now, Kylie starts her journey of leading the Hunters on their adventures under the watchful eye of Artemis." Personality General Personality "As a rule, Kylie is an extrememly flamboyant person. Since her time in the Hunters, she has come to find who she really is as a person and expresses herself quite distinctively. When on missions she normally becomes very serious, and even when she's not carrying out a job for Artemis, she will occasionaly go into bouts of independence and seclusion where she doesn't talk to people much - this due to her troubled past, since much of it still haunts her at times, especially in dreams. Kylie becomes very stubborn, hardened, and unreasonable when around men, and she often doesn't think twice about dispatching someone who is male even if they have not had much chance to explain themselves. Overall, Kylie is completely dedicated to the Hunters and is always encouraging maidens to join their ranks." Fatal Flaw "Fear of not being in control. Because of her past, Kylie can't stand if she's not in control of a situation. It is the one thing that stressed her out and if she feels like she doesn't know what's going to happen or that she can't stop something from going wrong, her judgement becomes very clouded and she panics. This can cause her to become emotional very easily and not be fit for battle in any form."